Héroes y Villanos
by Bella Scullw
Summary: [GAKSITAL/BRIDAL MASK] Habían sido los mejores amigos, pero en el momento en que tomaron el lugar de sus hermanos muertos, Kang To y Shunji se convirtieron en mortales enemigos.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **applied**_

* * *

 _ **HÉROES Y VILLANOS**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _._

* * *

 **I**

* * *

— ¿Dónde está? —cuando Shunji lo preguntó ninguno pudo dar una respuesta. Goiso solo hizo una mueca y Abe se contorsionó en un llanto casi patético. Shunji no había dicho el nombre pero era claro de quién hablaba, tan claro como los hechos tan brutales como inesperados que habían ocurrido desde la noche anterior. Shunji apretó los labios, no lloraba pero su dolor era palpable en su voz y su rostro. — ¿Dónde está Lee Kang To? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué…? —de nuevo la imagen de su hermano cayendo como un juguete roto y desbaratado vino a su mente e interrumpió su voz, lo que sea que quiso decir se esfumó. No había modo alguno de que aquella grotesca imagen desapareciera de su mente, no había modo alguno de olvidar la sangre que bañaba las manos de Gaksital, la escena en su mente se reproducía de forma casi maníaca y morbosa en colores opacos pero la sangre brillaba del color rojo más intenso que alguna vez hubiese podido imaginar.

Gaksital.

Shunji había tardado mucho en pensar en Kang To, más de lo usual, más de lo considerado natural. Aquello debió ser la primera pista de todo lo que se venía encima, del mundo puesto al revés y su propia compasión y visión del mundo hecho añicos.

El héroe de los coreanos, el héroe del pueblo que respetaba, había matado a su hermano. No importaba lo despreciable o ruin que pudiese ser Kenji, era su hermano, era su hermano y había muerto ante sus ojos de una forma brutal.

Realmente no hubo manera de que Kang To apareciese en su mente durante la cacería que precedió a la muerte de su hermano. Shunji apenas podía recordar esos minutos dolorosos y casi infinitos de persecución y las horas de búsqueda infructuosa donde la rabia había bloqueado todo pensamiento racional, todo había pasado como un sinsentido y ahí estaba ahora, en el hospital, aturdido y vacío. Acababa de salir de la morgue luego de llorar impotente sobre el cuerpo magullado de su hermano.

Entonces había recordado a Kang To y sus propias palabras a la exigencia de su padre por la sangre de Gaksital.

La pregunta vital había llegado a sus labios ¿Dónde estaba Kang To? Había pasado un día completo desde el asalto al banco y la pelea contra Gaksital, había pasado casi un día desde que los periódicos habían anunciado que el teniente Lee Kang To había disparado a Gaksital, habían pasado horas desde que Gaksital, quién debía estar herido a muerte o por lo menos de gravedad, había irrumpido en la estación de policía de esa forma salvaje.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo un hombre herido de bala había atacado a solo unas horas sin signo alguno de lesión?

Y más que todo ¿Dónde estaba Kang To cuando Gaksital había matado a su hermano?

La pregunta podía ser egoísta, incluso infantil, pero Shunji solo podía aferrarse a esa pequeña dosis de rebeldía aunque sabía que Kang To no tenía motivo alguno para ayudar o proteger a Kenji.

Parpadeó con cierta reticencia notando las lágrimas en sus ojos de nuevo.

El silencio colmaba el hospital de forma tenebrosa, los pasillos solitarios con la luz oscura de la madrugada solo empeoraba lo horrible de todo a lo que habían sido expuestos en las últimas horas. Era como una pesadilla infinita, llena de colores sombríos, llena de todo lo amargo y cruel del mundo. Shunji anhelada despertar, anhelaba abrir los ojos y descubrir que estaba en casa, con su padre, con su hermano y su nana, con una vida pacífica y feliz, pero luego recordó que él era la clase de hijo que se había rebelado contra la tradición de su familia, que había pisoteado el orgullo, honor y apellido Kimura, y había abrazado con vulgar entusiasmo a un país que acababa de matar a su hermano. No tenía derecho alguno a anhelar que todo fuera una pesadilla, acaba de recoger lo que había sembrado.

Quizá si hubiese estado con Kenji habría podido ayudar, servir de algo…

Kang To había vendido su dignidad, su moral e incluso su alma para llevar dinero a su casa, se había vendido a si mismo por su familia aunque su país le dio la espalda.

Tragó saliva ruidosamente y notó que temblaba.

Kang To había sido un buen hijo, un buen hermano, a pesar de las atrocidades que cometió, de las barbaridades que hizo, de los asesinatos o torturas, Shunji sabía muy bien lo que le movía, y por eso mismo jamás fue contra él. El tiempo de arrepentimiento, de dolor, de horror y llanto había pasado hace años, Kang To había dejado de ser ese chiquillo miserable y vulnerable que era pisoteado por todos para convertirse en el hombre insensible y ambicioso que era actualmente, lo había hecho todo con el propósito de dar una buena vida a su familia, lo había hecho todo por ellos…y él ¿Qué?... ¿Que había hecho por su padre y su hermano?

¿Qué?

Lamentablemente la respuesta fue un vacío que rebotó en las paredes de su cráneo.

NADA.

Y Kenji estaba muerto a causa de eso.

Hubo un carraspeo, levantó la mirada. Los doctores salían con el cuerpo de su hermano en una camilla y una sábana cubriéndole completamente. Al principio se sintió desorientado pero luego comprendió.

—Es hora —su padre quería que los ritos funerarios comenzaran de forma inmediata.

Sintió su cuerpo entumecido cuando dio unos pasos mecánicos, podía ver una de las manos de Kenji caer de la camilla.

—Disculpe, señor ¿Qué hacemos ahora? —dijo Goiso.

—Ve con mi padre, dile que…que todo estará listo en unas horas —murmuró acomodando la mano de Kenji y empujando levemente de la camilla.

Abe lloró aún más.

—Busca a Kang To —ordenó Shunji hacia él con la mirada vidriosa, a pesar de todo su voz era gentil — ¿Lo harás?

Abe asintió desesperadamente, casi agradecido, a nadie parecía importarle realmente lo que había pasado con Kang To fuera de las explicaciones que necesitaban sobre Gaksital. A nadie le interesaba lo que pasaba con un simple coreano. Goiso lanzó un escupitajo al suelo asqueado ante la devoción de Abe en cuanto salió corriendo por el pasillo, afortunadamente Shunji no lo vio, empujó de la camilla junto con los doctores mientras su mente se desconectaba de todo.

Goiso también se fue a paso rápido pero Shunji se quedó atrás con los doctores y el cuerpo de su hermano.

El cuerpo de su hermano…las palabras en su mente sonaban tan terribles…tan…

No pudo siquiera dar un nombre a todo el dolor desgarrador que sentía cuando una puerta se abrió y Kang To salió tambaleándose tan pálido como la muerte misma.

* * *

 **II**

* * *

Cuando Abe le dijo lo que había sucedido Shunji no lo creyó, pensó que era un error, rumores, mentiras, malentendidos, cualquier cosa menos lo que el rechoncho y demasiado compasivo policía le decía entre lágrimas.

La casa de Kang To había ardido hasta sus cimientos, las cenizas aún tibias se arrastraban por las calles paralelas sin que a nadie pareciera importarle en lo más mínimo lo sucedido. La casa de Kang To había ardido esa noche, la noche en que Kang To había perseguido a Gaksital y luego había desaparecido. La casa de Kang To había ardido y él había gritado y llorado frente a esta mientras su familia moría de aquella forma violenta sin que él pudiese impedirlo, muertos a causa del resentimiento de su propio pueblo. La madre y el hermano mayor de su amigo habían sido quemados vivos…habían perecido frente a sus ojos tal como Kenji había muerto frente a los suyos…

Shunji dejó caer lo que tenía en manos y sacudió la cabeza mientras la poca convicción, el poco cariño que tenía hacia Joseon se resquebrajaba en pedacitos.

Era mentira.

Debía serlo.

¿Cómo podía ser cierto?

Desde niño Japón había sido un país extraño sin importar que fuese la tierra donde había nacido. Se había criado en Joseon, su nana era una coreana, su casa estaba en Corea, su vida era Corea, había aprendido el idioma coreano, había respetado, seguido y venerado las costumbres coreanas, había renegado de su identidad japonesa y deseado ser uno de ellos, ser como ellos, tan feroces y leales, tan fuertes y obstinados, tan duros y admirables. Incluso su mejor amigo era un coreano, y Kang To solo había reforzado el pensamiento que tenía de ellos, de que Corea, Joseon, era un país digno de respetar, digno de desear su libertad, digno de todo porque no se habían quedado en una esquina a lamentarse sino que habían alzado una revolución para lograr su liberación.

Pero ¿Qué pensamiento podía tener luego de todo eso? ¿Qué podía sentir? ¿Qué debía sentir?

Abe lloró aún más ante su aturdimiento, Shunji contempló los pedazos de la cerámica que había sostenido sobre el suelo mientras todo daba vueltas. Abe siguió hablando, las palabras eran un torbellino de desgracias y lágrimas y Shunji quiso decirle que se callara, que no siguiera, él no era como Kenji, no era como Kang To, no era tan fuerte y ni siquiera el amor hacia Esther podía evitar que su corazón se manchara más y más de oscura ira.

Él no quería odiar a Joseon, no quería odiar a nadie, por algo había escapado de casa antes de que el legado de su apellido lo contaminara. No quería ser alguien despreciable, no quería ser alguien a quien odiaran, no quería buscar ni desear venganza.

— ¡Rieron! —sollozó Abe indignado y lleno de lágrimas — ¡Rieron mientras lo decían! ¡Rieron mientras el teniente lloraba! ¡Todo Joseon celebró la desgracia del teniente, señor!

Shunji no se dio cuenta del momento en que había dado girado, pero sus manos estaban sobre la madera pulida del cajón de su hermano, sus uñas laxas arañando la superficie mientras un coro de risas imaginarias repercutían en su mente. Él sabía que aquello era cierto. Lo odiaban lo suficiente para reír por su sufrimiento, lo odiaban lo suficiente para haber contemplado ese espantoso momento con risas.

—No son más que animales —espetó una voz con desprecio. Ambos alzaron la mirada cuando Kimura Taro entró en la estancia con su porte estoico y soberbio, contempló al que ahora era su único hijo con una mueca que era casi una sonrisa retorcida — ¿Ahora comprendes lo que te dije cuando te fuiste de casa? ¿Ahora comprendes lo que te he dicho todo este tiempo? Esos joseojings no son más que bestias, sus acciones abalan mis palabras ¿Los sigues respetando tanto como antes después de esto?

— ¡Señor! —Abe se puso recto y saludó pero Kimura Taro le ignoró completamente. Las noticias se habían esparcido ya, y la policía tenía el conocimiento de lo sucedido, de la razón de la ausencia de Lee Kang To. El superintendente había querido automáticamente reunirse con él y darle sus condolencias así como tiro libre para saciar su ira pero su paradero seguía siendo un misterio.

Shunji devolvió la mirada a su padre, pálido y tembloroso, las pupilas oscuras titilaban como las llamas de las velas antes de que se apagaran, la metáfora no podía ser más certera, el fuego, la pasión de Shunji se apagaba también, se iba consumida por la sangre de su hermano y de la familia de su mejor amigo.

Kang To había sido más hermano suyo que Kenji. Shunji habría, quizá, en algún momento encontrado cierta compasión y perdón en sí mismo si obtenía una respuesta que justificara el asesinato de Kenji, si comprendía que había hecho su hermano para merecer tal castigo. Podía ofrecer una posibilidad de perdón o por lo menos de comprensión por Kenji pero no por Kang To.

No por él.

Desvió la mirada a Abe con el rostro en blanco, descompuesto pero aparentemente sereno.

— ¿Dónde…?

—Nadie sabe dónde está, señor. Luego de llevarse los…cuerpos de su madre y hermano, desapareció.

—No me refiero a Kang To, sé dónde está él —dijo Shunji con la mirada pérdida. Antes de comenzar los ritos funerarios había dado la información personal al hospital y había atrasado unas horas el traslado de Kenji para asegurarse que todo estaba bien con él. Había imaginado que había sido atacado por Gaksital, que todas sus heridas, el aturdimiento y el shock que habían sido diagnosticados habían sido por eso. Ahora que sabía la verdad era tan claro su estado, la profunda miseria y el dolor agonizante que había leído en su rostro pálido y ojeroso. No le había dicho a nadie más porque no había tenido ocasión y porque no deseaba que lo hostigaran hasta que estuviese mejor.

— ¿Sabes dónde está? —espetó su padre sorprendido.

— ¿El teniente? —añadió Abe esperanzado e igual de sorprendido.

—Está en el hospital —susurró Shunji, su voz cada vez más baja —…fue encontrado en la calle inconsciente ayer por la noche, un hombre lo llevó y lo dejó allí pero nadie sabía quién era hasta que lo reconocí…—

Kimura Taro frunció el ceño al instante con recelo e ira. El asesino de su hijo había escapado y el que debía haberlo atrapado estaba inconsciente en el hospital.

— ¿Dónde están las tumbas? —preguntó Shunji a Abe sin importarle lo que pensaba su padre.

El aludido sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

—Se lo dije, señor. Nadie sabe nada del teniente ni de lo que pasó después de que se llevó a su madre y hermano…—miró con ansiedad a ambos, padre e hijo, y añadió — ¿Puedo ir con el teniente, por favor?

La mirada de Kimura Taro fue glacial y el pobre se encogió con miedo, pero Shunji asintió.

—Puedes —murmuró. Él no podía moverse de allí pero al menos sabía que Abe cuidaría a Kang To.

Abe agradeció y se fue con rapidez sin tomar en cuenta el hecho de que en realidad Shunji no tenía potestad alguna para ordenarle o permitirle algo. Taro tomó en cuenta eso a pesar del dolor, era un hombre frío y astuto y miró con interés el respeto que su hijo menor impartía en el resto, el respeto que ni siquiera Kenji había logrado tras sus años de servicio y su rango.

Resultaba extraño como en ese momento veía a Shunji realmente, era como verlo por primera vez, como si nunca lo hubiera conocido de verdad. De pie, con la mirada inexpresiva y los puños cerrados veía al hijo que siempre había anhelado.

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Comprender que su padre si tenía sangre en las venas había resultado devastador más que satisfactorio. Shunji habría preferido quedarse mil veces con la imagen del hombre insensible que había silbado y jugado golf unas horas después de la muerte de su hijo, al menos a ese hombre lo conocía, al menos podía haberle culpado un poco o mucho por el final de su hermano. El haberle contemplado llorando delante de la chaqueta ensangrentada de su hermano mayor, mostrando la debilidad y humanidad que creía no tenía, le había sacudido completamente.

Resultaba tan irónico comprender que después de haber visto eso no existiría nada en el mundo que pudiese hacer que culpara a su padre por Kenji.

Su padre al fin y al cabo sí que había querido a su hermano, su padre lo quería a él también.

Eran familia y Shunji ahora comprendía realmente el significado literal e irrompible de la sangre.

Pedaleando de forma lenta y distraída pensó en cómo sería su vida en adelante, en el sentimiento que latía de forma enfermiza en sus venas, el deseo devastador que era seductor y también desgarrador.

Justicia (Venganza).

Su padre que no mostraba nada, ni amor, ni cariño, ni dolor, había llorado por su hijo muerto, su padre que era como una piedra si tenía sentimientos. Su padre había llorado y Shunji quería que alguien pagara por eso. Nunca había creído que fuera capaz de tener tales pensamientos.

Jamás había creído que la familia que había repudiado y que le había repudiado pudiera causar tal dolor y tal oscura convicción.

Hubiese reído por lo patético que era todo de no ser porque un grito le distrajo.

— ¡Están golpeando a Lee Kang To en el mercado!

¿Golpeando a…Kang To? Pero si Kang To aún no había sido dado de alta… ¿O sí?

Shunji volvió a la realidad de forma brusca, miró alrededor viendo la forma morbosa en la que todos se movían calles adentro, apresurados, y se detuvo también. Bajó de la bicicleta y corrió hacia el centro del barullo con la boca seca, por delante de él oficiales de policía iban gritando órdenes y haciendo sonar sus silbatos. La gente de Joseon había formado un círculo con alguien en el centro: Kang To.

Shunji se detuvo un momento asimilando la escena, verduras, frutas, piedras, palos y más cosas estaban tiradas alrededor de Kang To, era tan obvio lo que había sucedido, tan obvio que Shunji sintió su estómago revolverse.

¿Las personas de Joseon…le habían hecho eso?

— ¡Kang To-ah! —exclamó apartando a un policía para acudir a su lado.

Kang To volteó el rostro lentamente, casi como un trance, tenía la mirada perdida como si no tuviera claro que había pasado o como si simplemente no le importara. Estaba sucio y herido, con la sangre cayendo de su frente, y toda su ropa de luto manchada. Solo unos segundos después de mirarle se tambaleó. Shunji le sostuvo apenas, sorprendido, asustado y furioso, había perdido la cuenta de la última vez que había visto a Kang To tan roto y miserable, tan…acabado. Le agitó y llamó pero Kang To solo aspiró débilmente mirando sin ver a su alrededor, insensible y ajeno a todo.

Shunji apretó la mandíbula, la ira burbujeando, las palabras de su padre repitiéndose en su mente:

" _¿Ahora comprendes lo que te he dicho todo este tiempo?"_

Sí, ahora lo comprendía, era tan claro que resultaba grotesco.

" _Esos joseojings no son más que bestias, sus acciones abalan mis palabras ¿Los sigues respetando tanto como antes después de esto?"_

NO.

Cuando alzó la cabeza miró con intensa ira a todos lo que les rodeaban, tal era la fuerza del resentimiento en sus ojos que la mayoría tembló. Se permitió contemplarlos con fijeza mientras su respiración se tornaba errática, mientras sostenía a su amigo muerto en vida. Quería recordar esos rostros, quería que se quedaran grabados a fuego en su cerebro, entonces cuando tuviera un momento de debilidad, cuando hubiese un pequeño lapsus de piedad recordara que esas personas tan aparentemente frágiles y necesitados de protección habían matado a una mujer y su hijo solo por rencor, y luego no contentos habían atacado al otro hijo sin importarles ser los causantes de su dolor. Ellos le habían arrebatado la familia a Kang To, se habían reído ante él por eso y luego le habían humillado.

Así de retorcidos eran.

Gaksital no podía ser diferente y comprendió que había llegado un punto en el que simplemente ya no podía intentar siquiera justificar sus acciones, había llegado a un punto de no retorno en el que el perdón estaba más allá de todo alcance. No podía ni quería perdonar a Gaksital como tampoco deseaba seguir frente a esas personas despreciables, ni educar a sus niños diciéndoles que debían estar orgullosos de lo que eran. No debían estar orgullosos, debían agachar la cabeza con vergüenza y pedir clemencia y perdón.

Dio vuelta llevando a Kang To con él, dándoles la espalda y de algún modo también dándole la espalda a Joseon para siempre.

La impotencia quemó en su garganta, tal como las lágrimas de Kang To quemaron en su espalda en cuanto se alejaron de allí. Pudo sentir a su mejor amigo, al fuerte, arrogante y al que siempre había creído invencible Kang To derrumbarse.

Kang To que nunca se había doblegado ante nadie lloraba en silencio, su corazón sangrante.

Y Shunji se dijo que todo había terminado, que eso había sido el final.

Joseon ya no le importaría más.

* * *

 **IV**

* * *

Shunji esperó por Kang To cinco días.

Fueron cinco largos y sombríos días hasta que él regresó con la misma ropa con la que se había ido, pero con una mirada diferente. Apenas pisó la entrada de la casa que alquilaba Shunji supo que nada sería igual para ambos nunca más.

A solo unos pasos, en la misma postura inquieta y preocupada que había tenido todos esos días sin noticias de él, Shunji se vio contemplando al que alguna vez había sido su mejor amigo con temor. Kang To siempre había inspirado miedo y respeto desde que había decidido abandonar su moral para escalar posiciones, sin embargo Shunji nunca se había visto influenciado por eso, nunca le había temido. En el fondo siempre recordaba a ese adolescente desesperado que se había dejado golpear para poder obtener una forma de mantener a su familia, siempre recordaba al adolescente torpe y desgarbado que había tardado meses en conseguir una postura correcta para sostener una katana. Había creído que así sería para siempre, que aunque el resto le temiera Shunji recordaría porque Kang To era como era y porque lo quería y respetaba tanto.

De hecho mientras lo veía quitándose los zapatos y esquivando la mirada, aun podía comprender que seguía respetándolo tanto como antes, después de todo lo que había pasado seguía en pie aunque otra persona probablemente habría enloquecido.

Shunji había visto la casa carbonizada, había acudido al día siguiente de que Kang To se marchara y había visto con sus propios ojos lo que Joseon le había hecho. Había contemplado las ruinas y pisado las cenizas y había llorado por los dos, por la familia que habían perdido y por las consecuencias que habría.

Había llorado por el país del que había renegado.

Había llorado por el padre al que había abandonado.

Había llorado por el hermano al que jamás amó como debió ser.

Había llorado por el hijo ingrato, por el hermano insensible y por el traidor japonés que era.

Si Kang To era llamado el perro japonés, él era el perro coreano estúpido y domesticado.

Habían nacido para traicionar a su sangre y a su país y ambos habían pagado las consecuencias de sus actos.

Mirando la casita hecha pedazos Shunji miró su propio corazón arruinado. Nunca podría volver a mirar a nadie de Joseon sin recordar lo que eran y los que les habían hecho, nunca podría olvidar que incluso habría podido perdonar al asesino de su hermano si hubiese tenido justificación, pero automáticamente se había negado a perdonar a los que habían matado a la familia de Kang To.

¿No era hasta el último un repugnante traidor?

Prefería a su amigo que a su hermano, a un coreano que a su sangre.

Kenji nunca le había inspirado ni cariño, ni respeto ni temor, muchas veces cuando sus pensamientos eran oscuros y torcidos había pensado en el como un bufón, un títere o algo peor. Kang To había sido primero un protegido, luego un amigo y después el hermano que siempre había querido. Lo quería y lo respetaba y en parte se odiaba por eso, se odiaba por amar más a Kang To de lo que nunca había amado a su hermano.

Se odiaba por haber contemplado su cuerpo en la morgue y solo recordar que en realidad no había nada bueno que recordar, solo sentir el dolor, solo sentir la culpa y el remordimiento en todo su interior.

La verdad sabía amarga, en especial porque en ese momento mirando a Kang to supo que le temía, no por su violencia, su crueldad o insensibilidad, le temía porque ambos eran importantes para el otro, y si eran tan parecidos para haber acabado siendo amigos siendo quienes eran, la misma venganza intensa que comenzaba resquebrajar la máscara del profesor amable y agradable que era, también quebraría la máscara de Kang To.

Ambos habían sufrido por lo que habían perdido, pero Kang To se había armado en esos cinco días, había sobrevivido, y él no. Shunji sentía que todo iba empeorando, que cada buen pensamiento que había tenido se iba apagando, que cada cosa buena que había contemplado había sido solo un acto, sentía que todo había sido una mentira y él un idiota.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —la voz apagada de Kang to fue lo único que impidió seguir pensando en cosas horribles —. Creí que estarías en el colegio.

Shunji carraspeó y parpadeó para evitar las lágrimas.

—Hoy termina el tiempo que me dieron para el luto —murmuró —. Esperaba que aparecieras antes de que volviera a dar clases…estaba preocupado.

Kang To alzó la cabeza y finalmente le miró a los ojos. Había algo en ellos, algo frío y determinante que Shunji no podía alcanzar a comprender. Había desconsuelo y dolor, sí, pero también fuerza y resolución. Ver a Kang To era recordar lo que le habían dicho tantas veces sobre el _Kintsugi_ , cuando los objetos se rompían se los reparaba con polvo de oro, esparciéndolo y uniendo las grietas para volverlo más fuerte y más hermoso, lo frágil se hacía poderoso. Él se había vuelto fuerte, había reunido los pedazos rotos de su alma y los había unido de nuevo, reparando esas grietas había encontrado una nueva razón para seguir.

Se estaba aferrando a algo y Shunji deseó poder hacer lo mismo antes de que fuera tarde para él. No sabía que podía hacer con toda esa ira burbujeando en su interior, no sabía cómo parar, como retroceder.

—Estoy bien —y a pesar de todo ambos sabían que esa era la mentira más grande que alguna vez había sido pronunciada en el mundo. Kang To torció un poco la boca en una sonrisa extraña, casi dolorosa, casi burlona —. No te preocupes por mí, solo vine por mis cosas.

— ¿Tus cosas? —repitió Shunji lentamente. La casa de Kang To estaba arruinada, lo poco que le quedaba estaba ahí, era el único lugar donde podía quedarse — ¿Te… vas a algún lugar?

Kang To se encogió de hombros de forma desinteresada.

—Quizá.

—Kang To…

—Debo volver al trabajo, el superintendente debe estar esperando noticias mías, no es como si el caso Gaksital se hubiese cerrado.

Shunji apretó la mandíbula, la simple mención del héroe coreano le llenó la garganta de bilis. Kang To vio su reacción y su rostro se ensombreció.

La tensión era visible en el ambiente caldeado.

—Lo siento —Shunji miró sorprendido, Kang To entró y se detuvo a su lado, su mirada al frente, sus puños apretados, su rostro pálido. —…Por Kenji —añadió antes de seguir hacia el cuarto.

Shunji tardó solo unos segundos en reaccionar. No había esperado escuchar esas palabras, no de Kang To sabiendo que realmente no podría lamentar la muerte de Kenji, pero quizá al final él podría ayudarle a contener su dolor y su ira. Shunji solo confiaba en Kang To, solo él podría ayudarle a mantener la cordura.

—Si Gaksital…si Gaksital sigue con vida…— soltó sin voltear, su rostro alterado y casi salvaje. Kang To se detuvo bruscamente —lo atraparás ¿cierto? Lo atraparemos —se corrigió frunciendo el ceño con resentimiento —. Por todo lo que nos ha hecho, por aquello en lo que nos convertimos. Porque todo esto es nuestra culpa, porque tenemos la sangre de nuestra familia en nuestras manos —Kang To cerró los ojos de forma temblorosa. Shunji había dado en el clavo. Todo lo que había pasado era a causa de ambos —. Ese bastardo debe pagar, Kang to-ah, debe pagar para que nuestras familias tengan paz. ¿Te lo dije, no? Mi padre…mi padre que jamás mostró sentimiento alguno lloró ante la ropa de mi hermano, el hermano al que no pude amar lo suficiente. Nunca fui un buen hermano para Kenji, quizá nunca lo hubiese sido incluso si todo fuese diferente, pero al menos debo vengarle, debo hacer que el bastardo que lo asesinó se arrodille ante su tumba y pida perdón.

Shunji no lo vio pero Kang To cerró los puños con violencia, sus labios blancos y sus ojos oscurecidos.

—Tu familia también debe tener venganza —siguió Shunji ajeno a lo que pasaba en la mente del otro —. Si no fuera por Gaksital habrías estado allí, habrías impedido que esos…coreanos los mataran —respiró de forma errática —. Tenías razón, Kang To-ah, tenías razón todo el tiempo, mi hermano tenía razón, mi padre tenía razón: Joseon no es más que la cáscara podrida de una nación en ruinas, no es más que un nombre que un montón de terroristas usan para asesinar a otros. Lamento tanto haberlos amado…—Shunji sollozó —lo lamento tanto, tu familia fue asesinada de esa forma tan horrible…

Kang To parpadeó con fuerza intentando evitar las lágrimas, ya había llorado suficiente.

—Así que no te vayas, quédate aquí. Los dos conseguiremos nuestra venganza, juntos. Sabes que eres más hermano mío de lo que fue Kenji, quédate y no hagas ninguna tontería —" _y no dejes que yo haga ninguna tontería tampoco_ " quiso decir pero lo mantuvo en su mente.

—Ya te lo dije, mientras las personas que le hicieron eso a mi familia vivan ¿Por qué moriría? —Kang To sacudió la cabeza —. No voy a morir, no hasta que el último pague, no hasta que mi hermano, mi madre y mi padre tengan justicia.

Por primera vez Shunji se mostró confundido, giró a mirar a Kang To.

— ¿Tu padre? ¿Por qué mencionas a tu padre?

—No puedo quedarme aquí —añadió Kang To ignorando deliberadamente su pregunta.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Sé que puede sonar cruel pero no lamento la muerte de Kenji —respondió de forma inexpresiva —. Eres mi mejor amigo, eres quién me dio esperanza cuando creí que mi familia y yo moriríamos, eres mi mejor amigo y yo…—se interrumpió bruscamente — soy despreciable.

Shunji sacudió la cabeza, apartó las lágrimas y suspiró con una sonrisa triste y amarga en sus labios.

—Kang To-ah ¿No has escuchado? En realidad yo no puedo lamentar la muerte de mi hermano más de lo que tú lo lamentas, quiero matar a Gaksital porque es lo único que puedo ofrecerle a mi familia, es lo único que queda. Nunca fui un buen hermano ni un buen hijo, y menos un buen japonés. ¿No es gracioso? Nunca lo vi de esta manera hasta la muerte de Kenji, pero somos más parecidos de lo que creí —Shunji ofreció una sonrisa temblorosa — ¿No soy una especie de monstruo? Incapaz siquiera de lamentar realmente la pérdida de mi hermano ¿Cómo alguien como yo puede ser llamado maestro? ¿Cómo alguien como yo es respetado? Si se tuviera que elegir entre los dos, Kang To-ah, tu eres el único que puede ser llamado humano —Kang To giró a mirarlo confundido —. Fuiste maldecido y odiado por elegir servir al imperio japonés pero lo hiciste por tu familia, no importa lo bajo que caíste, nunca fue por Japón, fue por tu madre y tu hermano que eran coreanos. Yo solo seguí por Corea por temor, porque no quería ser como padre y como mi hermano, veía como los miraban todos, con tanto miedo y tanto desprecio…no quería ser despreciado, no quería ser como ellos…y ahora me doy cuenta que en realidad siempre fui como ellos pero nunca quise verlo.

—Shunji…

—Y no me importa, ya no — Shunji sonrió secamente —. En algún momento me importó, en algún momento hubiese dado todo por Joseon…ese momento ya pasó. Yo…no puedo perdonarles —susurró y fue un susurro bajo, miserable y amargo, completamente devastador.

Kang To apretó la mandíbula mientras Shunji miraba a la nada.

—Quizá solo era cuestión de tiempo ¿no? Al fin y al cabo soy japonés.

—Un país no dicta quién eres —le recordó Kang To en voz baja recordando el momento en que él había tirado a Joseon con la esperanza de mantener a su familia con vida. Parecía tan lejano. —Yo no amo Joseon, no me importa Joseon —y había una cruda sinceridad en su voz que solo se equiparaba a la afirmación anterior de Shunji.

Incluso mientras fue el perro japonés sádico y cruel, a Kang To sí que le había importado su patria, quizá nunca lo había aceptado o reconocido porque había odiado el final de su padre y hermano, y había odiado Joseon por ser la causa de eso. En ese momento, sin embargo, las cosas eran distintas, si algún día Kang To había amado y odiado su patria con la misma fuerza, ahora ya no había nada en su interior. Kang To ya no sentía nada por su pueblo, ni siquiera odio, eran como extraños, como un país extranjero. Solo había una cosa peor que el odio y era la indiferencia, y Joseon, que había sido amada realmente por ellos dos, ahora era a sus ojos un pueblo ajeno.

Shunji nunca perdonaría a Joseon por Kenji y Kang To, y Kang To necesitaría algo más que la culpa y el amor por su hermano para comprender porque todos los que amaba morían por Joseon.

—Lo sé —respondió Shunji en voz baja. — Amar a Joseon es una maldición.

Kang To miró hacia quién había considerado su único y mejor amigo, hacia quién había sido como un padre y un hermano y recordó todo lo que había pasado. Frente a frente, en ese último momento antes de que ambos cambiaran inevitablemente, él comprendió que para lograr lo que quería, llegaría el día en que ambos se convertirían en mortales enemigos.

Shunji no se había convertido de la noche a la mañana en un patriota japonés leal, no estaba en su ser hacerlo, no era como su padre que estaba orgulloso del país al que pertenecía o como Kenji que solo cumplía dócilmente ordenes, a Shunji solo le importaba una cosa, Kang To pudo verse a sí mismo en él, el momento en que dejó todo por su madre y hermano. Shunji no había dejado su país, sino al país al que había amado, porque tal como Kang To en su momento ahora dependía de él proteger a su padre. Shunji tiraba Joseon no por Japón sino por Kimura Taro, pero porque Kimura Taro era un orgulloso oficial japonés Shunji aceptaría su país de nacimiento por el bien de su padre.

Él tenía razón, ambos eran más parecidos de lo que habían creído.

Quizá había sido cuestión de destino que ambos se convirtieran en amigos, pero también había sido retorcido con toda la historia que tenían detrás.

Shunji no sabía nada pero Kang To si, Kang To se había enterado de toda la verdad de la peor forma posible en el peor momento posible. Sabía que el padre de Shunji pertenecía a la organización que había traicionado y asesinado a su padre, sabía que gracias a eso su hermano había buscado venganza ocultándose detrás de esa máscara y convirtiéndose en el venerado héroe coreano "Gaksital". Sabía que gracias a eso él que había liderado la cacería del héroe sin saber su identidad, lo había herido a muerte, sin saber nada Kang To había matado a su propio hermano, y cuando comprendió lo que había hecho y buscó el consuelo de su madre solo para encontrarla muerta había enloquecido y buscado a su asesino…el hermano de Shunji. Kang To había tomado la máscara prestada, se había disfrazado de Gaksital y había irrumpido en la estación de policía como un animal para matar a Kenji justo frente a la infortunada presencia de Shunji.

Había motivos de sobra para que se mataran el uno al otro. Shunji aún no lo sabía, aun creía que Joseon había matado a su madre y su hermano, aun creía que habían sido quemados vivos como lo creían todos, pero llegaría el día en que la verdad se sabría y uno debería morir a manos del otro.

—Lamento lo de Kenji —murmuró, su voz casi perdida recordando el preciso momento en el que su mente se había aclarado, en que todo había dejado de ser gritos, sangre y agonía, intensa agonía. Recordó la sangre en sus puños, a Kenji en el suelo, su hermano en el patio muerto por su mano, su madre tendida sobre el futón sin vida, el fuego…la estación de policía, Kenji suplicando su vida, el sonido de los huesos rotos, de nuevo la sangre en sus puños, de nuevo Kenji en el suelo y Shunji entrando en la estación de policía. Recordó el sopor del que había despertado bruscamente cuando vio a Shunji, el mismo instante en que recordó que Kenji era su hermano, que había matado al hermano de su mejor amigo, que llevaba puesta la ropa de su propio hermano, que tenía puesta la máscara que tanto había odiado… recordó la mirada en los ojos de Shunji, la confusión y la incredulidad y la ira con el odio mezclado. — Lo siento por ti no por él, lamento que su muerte te haya hecho daño.

Shunji le miró solo con el amago de una sonrisa vacía.

—Eso es suficiente.

—Las cosas serán distintas…—después de haber pasado todo eso Kang To solo estaba vivo por una cosa, y era su hermano, su hermano que había sido Gaksital, Gaksital que era el héroe coreano y la tapadera de la venganza por la muerte de su padre. Joseon no tenía la más mínima importancia en su mente, solo era una cubierta.

—Sí.

—No eres como Kenji, tampoco como tu padre —dijo Kang To de pronto con dureza. Existían muchas razones para que se mataran el uno al otro, pero seguía siendo Shunji, seguía siendo su mejor amigo y Kang To no podía olvidar eso, no quería realmente que todo desembocara en una guerra entre ambos que terminaría con la muerte de uno —. No cometas los mismos errores que yo, Shunji. No seas algo que no quieres ser.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Kang To-ah ¿Qué…?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Yo…ya no soy más Lee Kang To —interrumpió casi casualmente —. Sato Hiroshi, soy Sato Hiroshi y sirvo al imperio japonés. Lee Kang To murió con su familia. Lee Kang To ya no existe…de hecho —él sonrió parcamente — nunca existió.

Y tras decir eso recogió sus cosas y se fue sin poder saber la ironía de sus propias palabras, sin poder saber que ese día solo comenzaba el largo camino de ambos hacia lados contrarios.

Llegaría el día en que Kang To aprendería a amar a Joseon y comprendería el valor del sacrificio, y que existían razones por las cuales morir merecía la pena.

Llegaría el día en que Shunji maldeciría lo que había sido, repudiaría a las personas que había amado y se convertiría en un monstruo peor que su hermano.

Uno sería el héroe y el otro el villano, cada uno lo opuesto a su pasado.

Así estaba destinado a ser y uno caería y el otro sobreviviría por la mujer que ambos amaban y por la esperanza de toda una nación.

La esperanza forjada a gritos en una _Gaksital._

.

* * *

 _._

 _Bien, no tengo mucho que decir, no sé si alguien lo leerá o no, pero para mi escribir esto fue muy importante. Aunque suene exagerado, Gaksital cambió mi forma de ver la vida y me hizo pensar en tantas cosas que nunca se me habían ocurrido...es como oí en vídeo de YouTube...algo que me marcó y dejó una gran huella en mí._

 _Besos, Bella._


End file.
